The Fall of Terrasen
by HighLadyoftheNightCourt
Summary: Just a one shots depicting the The fall of Terrasen told in the point of view of an OC, an Assassin and a Princess. All rights go to Sarah J. Maas. Warning: Is rated M for graphic depictions of violence.
1. Part one

Ferren awoke to the sound of screams and the smell of blood. Sounds of sorrow rippled through the city of Orynth. She rose from her bed beside the hearth of the fireplace, dust and ash covered her face. She stumbled to other side of the small room that she and her sisters called a home, there she found a bucket full of water and washed her face. The screams and wails continued and got louder.

Ferren looked to see all her sisters asleep in their places on the floor. She carefully crept over to the youngest Lena and nudged her shoulder with her foot with the intention of waking her up. Her sister didn't wake, Ferren kneeled down yanking the girls shoulder and pulling her on her back only to find to her horror that her throat had been slit from ear to ear and her small little head lay in a pool of blood. Ferren stifled a scream and rushed to wake her other sisters only to discover they all had been murdered as well.

She fell to the floor her hands covered in the blood of her sisters, her stomach tightening and her eyes burning. The dust and ash from the floor stuck to her face and hands from the blood. The screams from outside became louder and louder. Ferren rose and followed those sounds to outside.

The horror she had witnessed did not end with her sisters. Outsides soldiers marched down the streets. They were not Terrasens soldiers. No these men were different, their expressions were blank but the way they stared looked vicious.

A voice rung from somewhere close by yet a good distance away. "The royal family is dead!" it said. For the second time that morning Ferren felt her knees weaken. "The royal family is dead!" it was repeated over and over. The words fading in the sounds of wails and screams that echoed through the streets. Her mind drifted to the royal family, the king of Terrasen. The little princess Aelin, the heir to the throne.

Ferren stood their in the street, anger burning within her and tears running down her face. She watched the strange soldiers march past her. She watched as one passed holding a flag, the flag that belonged to Adarlan the country to the south. Ferren felt something snap inside of her as she rushed back into the house to retrieve a knife. Adarlan was responsible for this, _they _had destroyed her world and everything she held dear in one night. She rushed back outside with the knife. Her heart was pounding and she lunged herself at one of Adarlans soldiers stabbing him in the neck. She felt him try to reach for his weapon as one of his fellow soldiers cut her down and as she fell she said the names of her dead.

**A/N: So I sorta got this idea for this one-shot when I reread CoM. From that part were we hear from that random slave in Endovier after they announce Nehemia's death. Also I wanted to play with the reactions of the people of Terrasen. I might do another in the P.O.V of Aelin depending on responses to this.**


	2. Part two

The girl was not dead. her lips were blue from the frozen water and her golden hair was matted and tangled with twigs and leaves. Arobynn knelt over her and caressed her cheek. Her face was swollen and bloody but he could tell she had been beautiful.

Her lashes started to flutter as she was about to open her eyes. Arobynn got to his feet silently. The girl looked dazed her eyes open enough to see the color of her irises. He knew those eyes… not personally, but he had heard ballads and read sonnets about them. They were bright blue the center ringed with gold. He knew her name. This small girl could only be Terraesen's heir. She was looking up at him with those beautiful swollen eyes of hers. He found himself smiling. Oh what a treasure he had stumbled upon. Once again he knelt down beside her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

He contemplated on whether he should take her with him. What use would she be? Was she even worth his careful consideration? What could he make her pay him in return? The girl's eyes closed again. Too swollen to stay open. It was then he noticed the silver chain that hung around her neck and the girls hand closed over something shining. He carefully pried at her small fingers to reveal and amulet. Not just any amulet. It was was heavy and and glistened in the moonlight, the seal of the house of Galathynius worn by millenniums of use. He carefully slipped it over the girls head and tucked it away for safe keeping. The girls eyes opened once more as he began to pull her up and lift her over his shoulder. She did not struggle, she was to weak to. He began to walk with the weight on the girl upon his shoulder did not compare to the weight of the amulet deep in his pocket.


End file.
